


She

by NanaAnaAnnie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Young Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie
Summary: Mr. Hargreeves has adopted 6 extraordinary children. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five and Ben. 27 years later, Five is missing and Ben is dead, leaving only four members of umbrella academy. But at his father's funeral, in addition to his brother coming back saying that the apocalypse is only eight days away, they find a new secret. Number seven, whom they never knew existed.orOn October 1st, 2007, an extraordinary girl is born, Mr. Hargreeves brought her to study, he soon learned that she was too powerful and that he could not control her as he did with others. He held her in a sound-proof bunker in the attic of the house for ten years, until her five older siblings came back
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 97
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Vanya is my favorite character, right?

IN FIRST OCTOBER 2007, another miraculous child was born in the interior of Russia. Mr. Reginald took her home a week later and as the years went by, he realized that she was more powerful than he ever imagined. He had difficulty controlling her, she resisted training and she was constantly losing control. Mr. Reginald locked her in a soundproof bunker, her powers depend on her hearing - just as they depend on her emotions, which she had several and seemed unable to control.

Over the years, Pogo and Grace did everything they could to help. Pogo would take pictures for them to paint or take books for them to read together, but it was Grace who introduced her to the thing she loved the most. The violin.

Number seven - because that day her father was with them, and it was a rule that in his presence only her number was used - she was seven years old when her mother put the object in her hands. These were days of training, there were rare times when she left the bunker, these times were a reward for having had at least two months without losing control.

When things were too much, Mr. Reginald gave her special pills, she didn't like it. She didn't feel anything for hours, and when the effect passed, she felt exhausted. So vanya tried with all her might not to lose control.

She knows very little about The Umbrella Academy, the things she knows have been explained by her mother. Mr. Reginald only talks about others to compare her with them, as they did a better job with the powers than she did.

As time passed, he realized that her powers grew stronger at the sound of the violin, but she could control them better. When Luther left the house - which was hard to happen - she could go down to the first floor, she could practice her violin near the window, where she enjoyed watching the sky.

She liked the cookies that Grace used to make when she was sad for not being able to go out, how Pogo took books like Peter pan, to try to help her feel better.  
But things changed when she turned nine, that's when Luther went into space, and when Mr. Reginald put together an intense training.

But she tried not to care because she could be closer to Grace and Pogo, she could help in the garden, she had meals with her father. She won even her own room, which at every complete challenge, she had the right to ask for something to decorate - it was not as big as that of her brothers and sister, but she loved it.  
Vanya loved to snoop in the siblings's rooms, it was a way to feel close to them. Diego had a collection of knives under the bed (as well as a guitar), Alisson had several nail polishes, Luther had a collection of music she loved, Klaus carried a collection of very peculiar clothes, the room of Five had numbers everywhere and finally Ben - the room she liked to stay the most.  
He had a collection of books, the classics of classics, as well as comic books and various puppets. And that's how she read her first Umbrella Academy story, a shame she'll never be able to meet them.

Mr. Reginald took her to the limit more and more with each training. Now with thirteen, you should think that she could control herself better, wrong, she lost control again and unwittingly destroyed the monocle he wore.  
Angry, he took her back to the bunker - not before physically punishing her - and took away all her belongings. She lost her paintings and her books, as well as her violin.

That was three days ago.

Pogo appeared in front of her with a tray of biscuits made by her mother, the girl's eyes were red - she has not stopped crying for a moment since she lost her most precious possessions - and some holes in the bed confirm that she failed to keep control of her powers.

He opened the door which made her confused but she stood up even so, whispering various apologies, the mulberry only placed the tray on the bed and sighed.

"I am sorry to inform you, miss Vanya, but your father passed away last night."

She faced him without knowing what to say, or what to feel, her father was the only other human she knew, he was bad, but he was still her father and she would miss him, but Vanya could not understand the feeling of relief that settled in her chest.

After a few minutes, she sat down on the bed and tried to focus on her mother's little liking.

"What now?" the voice of the youngest broke a little. 

"Well, we will have a burial in a few days." he pauses. "Your brothers and sister are on their way." 

He raises his hand, indicating that he had not finished speaking. 

"They should all arrive today, but I need you to control yourself" He runs his hand over the top of your head. "Your mother will bring some clothes for you soon, you need to control your emotions, not to lose control outside. Can you do that for me, miss Vanya?" 

She agrees with her head slowly making the anchor smile weakly, he leaves the bunker but leaves the door open. She had better get used to the sounds around her. 

It's time for a family reunion


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like, I'm still trying to decide how to change the way the show goes, so it might take a while for the next chapter, i nedd to watch everything again.

Grace appeared exactly twenty minutes later, and as Pogo had said, she had new clothes for the girl to wear. In one of her arms was a suit that was similar to the umbrella academy uniform, but red, and in the other a coat mostly with warmer socks than the ones she usually wore.  
All this meant one thing, it was snowing outside and it brought a smile to the brunette's face. She always loved the snow and could hardly wait to go outside; the reason she was going to be her father's funeral seemed not to matter much at that time.  
She accompanied her mother to the bathroom, where she took a hot bath, and then dressed. She sat on a bench while her mother combed her hair.  
"Mommy?" She looked at her in the mirror.  
"Yes, meд." She smiles weakly.  
"Do you think they'll like me?"  
Vanya was quite nervous about it, she knows they have no idea that she exists. The relationship they had with their father was complicated, to say the least.  
"They'll love you, I'm sure, meд." She agrees slowly and looks away.  
This would be the first time she had contact with other people, not Reginald of course, and that was one more reason why she was nervous, she shrugged in response to Grace, who asked what lace she wanted to wear on her hair.  
She smiled weakly when her mother finished and faced herself in the larger mirror, Grace had placed a red velvet bow instead of the lace, which matched with the wine in the uniform. She wore white socks that went just above her knee - where her gray skirt started - she could see her own reflection on the so polished black shoe she was, the only thing that wasn't matching the dark tone of unifome was the yellow hair shawl she wore on her wrist.  
"meд, we need to talk about your powers." She puts her hands on the shoulders of the youngest.  
"Keep them under control, I know, mom." She turns her eyes with a sigh.  
"Yes, but that's not what I was going to say." The girl frowns at it. "I need you to take your medicine." She extends a white pill and a glass of water, which Vanya has no idea from where she took it.  
"Why?" She asks anguished, she hates having to take this medicine.  
"Today is going to be an emotional day, my meд. We don't want there to be any incidents, now do we?" She agrees with her head slowly taking the medicine.  
She held the little white ball for a few seconds before putting it in her mouth and swallowing it slowly, her mother smiled and passed her hand meekly over the threads of the top of the girl's head.  
"All right, meд." She kisses the top of his head. "One more thing, don't tell them about your powers."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, your father believed that the less people knew, the safer you would be. It's best for everyone if your abilities are kept secret."  
She sighs and sits again, but at the end of the bed. She knows what that means, she will have to take the pills constantly now. 

In the background, she could hear the voices of adults and went deep.  
She separated from her mother and started walking around the house, taking care not to be seen. Pogo would speak to them before the funeral. She passed in front of her father's room and stopped there, she never entered that room and was curious to know what it was like. 

Opening the door slowly, she put her head in before going in completely. The bed was still messy and the place smelled like her father and old cigar - and she didn't like it. 

A gold necklace caught her attention, it had a circular pendant in the center and two diamonds, one on each side. She took the object and opened the pendant, inside it, had a picture of her father and mother hugged, which left her confused. She never saw her father smiling or fondly talking to her mother. On the back there was a phrase in another language, which she assumed to be Greek - her father forced her to learn Greek as well as other languages, something she never understood as she could not leave the house.

Αγάπη μου, όταν λείπεις. Ένα μέρος μου πήγε 

She whispered, could not imagine anyone with her father. The woman in the photo was an exact copy of her mother and that scared her. 

Heavy steps on the floor took her out of her thoughts, she put the necklace in her pocket and hid under the bed. 

A few seconds later, two large feet appeared in her field of vision. She put her hand in her mouth to avoid making some kind of noise and watched the man. 

Shortly after, another one entered the room making her roll her eyes, the two began to argue, making her swallow it dry. They soon stopped and each went to one side, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Slowly, she got out from under the bed and stood up again. Vanya practically ran out of the room, which was a big mistake; besides her feet making noise, she bumped into one of the pictures, which made a roar. 

She knew the two had heard, and they were coming back, one on either side of the hall. But, she knew the house better than they did, she knew all the hiding places and secret passages - because ofcourse Reginald built secret passages in all of the rooms.  
She ran to the stairs, through the corner of her eye she saw a light brown man, Diego. He had seen her too, but only her feet. She heard the sound of the knife, and thanks to her training, she managed to divert. One of the walls on this floor was fake and she went in just in time, Diego's knife was on the wall and she heard him curse. 

"You heard it too." He tells Luther, who appeared a few seconds later. 

"I told you someone killed our father." 

"That doesn't mean anything." She rolled her eyes again with their discussion. "I think it was a girl." 

"No child would enter here without Mother and Pogo knowing it. But if it is true, she must be involved in his death in some way."  
She heard diego whisper a 'for the love of god' and held on not to laugh as she carefully walked away from the "door" 

"If there were anyone here, we would already have found him. It's a corridor with no exit." 

That was the last thing she heard from their conversation, she walked through the parts of the house into the living room, the picture of five was one of the doors, she came out slowly and leaned on the table, before settling on the floor. She locked up when she saw another one of her brothers there, this one wearing a leather skirt and was shirtless, he was drinking one of her father's expensive whiskeys. 

He turned around and faced her before rolling his eyes and throwing himself on the sofa, she looked at the sides confused before realizing who he was. Klaus, or number four, he spoke to the dead. 

"Leave me alone, follow your other ghost friends and go to the light or whatever." He grumbles lighting a cigarette. 

She faces him from top to bottom, he thought she was dead, she sat on the end of the sofa and he faced her bored. 

"What are these colorful things in the bag?" She asks, he faces an empty space on the other side of him and shrugs. 

"Special drugs." 

"My mother says you shouldn't do drugs." She comments recalling grace's words. 

"Well, your mother doesn't see dead people, does she." He mocks. 

"Yeah, I don't think so." She sighs and crosses her legs and faces him. 

"What do you want?" 

"Talk?" She turned her head to the side and the man looked at her from top to bottom for a while. "My name is Vanya." 

"Klaus, and that's Ben." He points to the space he was talking about before. , 

She could not see him, but if she concentrated, she could feel his presence there. 

Vanya did not know this, but Ben knew she was not dead, and he was curious to see how long it would take Klaus to notice this, so he did not say anything to her, only waved back - even if she could not see - and began reading his book again. 

"I take a medicine too, but mine is white and it was my father who gave it to me." She comments after a quiet time. 

"How old are you?" 

"I turn fourteen october 1st." She smiles at him, who has a surprised look as he turns to Ben. 

Some ghosts have difficulty accepting that they are dead, are in denial and therefore do not go to the light, Klaus thinks she is one of them, but does not comment on anything. 

"This is my birthday too," he replies by turning the glass and they are silent after that.  
I mean, she was silent. Klaus went on speaking, talked about pancakes and drugs, occasionally he would growl to the side or retort irratedly. A tall woman with dark skin came in shortly after, she smiled at Klaus and looked at the girl with an arched eyebrow before going to get a drink for herself. 

Again, she heard the noise of Luther approaching and looked around, something fell on the floor behind the sofa and she went to pick it up. 

Alisson sat on a bench while Diego and Luther arranged themselves. She took a deep breath before rising, she saw the surprised looks of Luther and Diego as she sat in Klaus's place - he had gone to get another drink. 

"Apple juice?" She smiles weakly at him and denies with her head. 

"I can't believe she's with you, Klaus." The tallest, Luther comments, making the other raise an eyebrow. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, big guy." He puts the cigarette back in his mouth. 

"The girl, Klaus. Who is she?" Vanya shrinks on the sofa with the intensity of his look. "And what she was doing in our father's room." 

"Hold on here." He raises his hands. "You all can you see her?" 

"Of course we can, you idiot." Diego answers with his knife in hand. 

"Aren't you dead?" She denies with her head. 

"And you knew that? And you didn't tell me anything?" A pause "I'm hurt, bennyboy." 

"Who are you?" She faces Luther. 

"V-vanya." She speaks softly. 

The four adults started talking at the same time, now Vanya understands why her mother made her take her medicine, she surely would have lost control. Looking away from them, she saw Pogo approaching and sighed already knowing that he would get complain about it later. 

"Enough is enough." He says making the four siblings stop and face him, the chimpaze turned his eyes to the girl who lowered her eyes. "Miss vanya, go help Grace in the kitchen." 

"Pogo, I'm sorr.. 

"I'll call you when I'm done here." He warns her to agree, she faces the four who had a confused expression on their faces and did what she was told. 

______________________

"Do you know her, Pogo?" Luther asks. 

"No, no, he only knows her name and she obeyed just like a dog, but no, my dear brother. They don't know each other." Klaus comments throwing his head to the side, Alisson lowered her head and smiled holding her laughter. 

"Yes, Mr. Luther, I do know her." He ignores Klaus and sits on the sofa. "I'll explain everything to you kids, please sit down." 

Everyone does it quickly, they've always respected and loved Pogo more than Reginald, it's not for nothing, since the chimpanzee is the closest figure of being a father they have. 

"She's your sister." The mouth of the four opened in shock at the revelation; Diego leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned his body forward, as did Alisson. "Your father called her number seven, but Grace gave her the name of Vanya a few years ago." 

"She's just like you, but she was born in 2007. Mr. Reginald adopted her a few days after she was born." 

"I was here, Pogo and I don't remember any children." The loudest comments.  
"Your father thought it would be a distraction for you, Mr. Luther, and as the others left the academy, he did not think it was important to mention" 

"He didn't think it would be important to mention the fact that we had a little sister?" Diego gets up irritated. 

"If our father said nothing, he must have had a good reason." The other three look at Onw indignant. 

"He adopted another child and did not speak to us, Luther. What good reason would he have?" Diego raises his finger at him as he speaks. 

"Because he was a lying son of a bich, that's why." Klaus responds by placing one leg on top of the other.  
"Be careful how you speak." The big one warns with a rude tone. 

"Or what?" The Latin stands in front of his brother. 

"Would you stop that." Alisson stands in the middle of them and pushes each to one side. "Why did he adopt her, Pogo?" 

"Your father wanted to understand why she was born after you, and the fact that it was an isolated event." He sighs. "He never found the answer." 

"What are her powers?" The blond questions by looking at the anzele. 

"None." The four of them looked at him even more confused. "This was another of the reasons that intrigued your father. She was born in an extraordinary way, but showed no trace out of the ordinary. 

"So she's completely ordinary" Diego comments looking down. "Certainty?" 

"Of course, yes, diego. Father wouldn't be wrong about such a thing." Luther answers, restarting the discussion. 

"Yes, Mr. Diego. Your father tested her in various ways to make sure." The three of them - Diego, Alisson and Klaus - felt a cold shiver and faced each other uncomfortably. 

"What types tests Pogo?" Alisson faced him worried. 

"She gets the same training and education that you all got." That is all he said on the subject.  
"I know you are angry and hurt, you have every right, but she is not to blame for past events, especially those involving her father."  
"Pogo continues as he gets up. "She is excited to finally be able to meet you all." 

And so he leaves, leaving the four siblings (five counting with Ben, but the others don't know this yet) to absorb all the information. 

Each of them was lost in their own minds, trying to digest everything, each with their opinion. Number one was hurt, but if his father hid it from him, he must have had a good reason for it and the other three could not believe that he had been able to done it. 

One by one, each one went to their own corner. Alisson being the first, she went straight to her room, then Klaus and then Luther.  
Diego stood still in the same place until he heard the music that his mother whispered and smiled weakly, following the sound. 

He found her in the kitchen, she was humming as she moved something in the stove, he leaned on the door and looked away at the girl sitting at the table, Seven -- Vanya -- his sister, his little sister, his other sister. It was strange to think that. 

She was molding cookies, each shape was of a different design and shape. The way her eyebrows were loosely together made Diego bet that she was concentrated on her work. 

He watched her from top to bottom, he didn't know how to act, whether to stay or leave. But he knew that when his mother's eyes looked at him, that he had no choice anymore. 

"Diego, dear, how long have you been standing there?" He noticed how the girl's body trembled when she heard his name but he didn't know what to think of it. 

She raised her head and their eyes crossed for a few seconds, before her cheeks turned red and she looked back at the cookies. And if Diego wasn't so angry now, he would have found that adorable. 

"Not much." He faces her and approaches her. "Have you ever spoken to others?" 

He asks by placing his eyes on his father's monocle, which was in his mother's pocket, and the conversation he had with Luther echoed in his mind. He puts his hands in Grace's arms and feels himself growing worried. 

"Unfortunately not." She smiles. "I stayed here with Vanya all the time." 

She faces the girl who smiles at her, as she looks at the object - which is in Diego's hand now - frowns up and goes to them. 

"Is it daddy's monocle?" He bites the inside of the cheek holding himself so as not to give a thick answer to the girl and agrees with the head. 

"Why are you with that?" She faces them before turning away. 

"You seem worried, Diego. Vanya and I are making cookies, why don't you help us finish?" She walks to the mass and smiles at him, using her hand to call him. 

"No, I need to go." He steals a piece of the dough. "But good luck. 

He talks putting the monocle in his pocket and leaving the kitchen, Vanya follows him with her eyes until he turns on the stairs and she loses sight of him. 

"Let's put it in the oven, meд?" She agrees with her head. 

_______________________________

Vanya looked around uncomfortable while eating her cookie, they were again sitting in the living room of the house. Each of her siblings sitting in silence, each in their own world - apart from Klaus, who was making noise in the bar. 

The air around them was heavy, and again that day, she was thanking her mother mentally for having her take her medicine. 

Luther got up and started talking about how they should do the funeral and Vanya couldn't care less about it, but what she cared about was that none of them made a point of getting at least one of the cookies she had made for them. 

She held her laugh when Klaus spoke about the skirt, he threw himself next to her and picked up one of the cookies while blinking with one eye, making a smile grow on her face. 

"Listen here. There are still important things we have to discuss." 

"Like what?" 

"Like the cause of death." Vanya faced him confused. 

"Here we go." Diego muttered. 

"I don't understand. They said he died of his heart." She comments. 

"According to doctors." 

"And wouldn't they know?" She raises an eyebrow. 

'They didn't study like that, about seven years for it' she thinks, but decides to keep quiet. 

"Theoretically." 

"Theoretically?" Alisson faces him 

"I just think at least something happened. The last time I spoke to our father he was weird." 

"Oh, quelle surprise." Vanya laughed weakly but her smile died the moment she exchanged glances with Luther. 

She observed the rest of the discussion in silence, she had no intimacy with these people to intrude on and besides, she was already beginning to feel suffocated. She's not used to these people, or any kind of person around her. 

"And there's also the monocle that disappeared." She faces Diego with a surprise expression. 

He faces her back and slowly denies with his head, clearly telling her to shut her mouth. 

"Who CARES about a stupid monocle?" 

"Exact. It's worth nothing. Whoever caught it must have some personal motive, someone close to him, with some resentment." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't you see it, Klaus?" Diego takes a break. "He thinks some of us killed our father." 

"Is that serious?" 

"How can you think that?" She faces him, the hurt was evident in both her voice and face. 

One by one, each one left the room, Vanya waited a while before going after Diego. She found him lying on the sofa in the living room 'if I knew he would come back here I wouldn't have left' she thought.  
"What do you want?" She is slightly frightened when she hears his voice and faces him quickly. 

"Why did you lie? About the monocle." Her voice was low and nervous. 

"Because if he knew it was with me he would be sure I had killed the old man and if he found it in mom, he would blame her." He shrugs his shoulders. 

"What are you going to do with dad's monocle?" He makes a noise with his mouth after the last word. 

"You were here." She shook her head to the side. "The night he died, you were here, and today you were in his room." 

"Do you think I killed daddy?" Her eyes began to turn red and Diego scolded himself mentally. 

He could not explain why, but seeing her reaction made his heart beat. 

"No." He sits down. "As much as I hate to admit, Luther is good at these things. If he is right and someone killed our father, you can be a witness. That's all." 

"Oh." She sits slowly on the coffee table and puts the full plate with the cookies on her lap. 

She knew well that where she was, she could hear nothing, even if she wanted to. She had no answer to him; Pogo and Grace instructed her not to talk about the special training her father did with her. 

"Mom said he died during the night, I was sleeping. Sorry I can't help." Technically she didn't lie, she was really asleep when it happened and really felt bad about not helping. 

He agrees with his head and looks up, she faces the knife in her hand and takes a deep breath. 

"Is it true that you never make mistakes?" He faces her through the corner of his eye. "The aim, I mean. Is it true that you never miss your sight?" 

He smiles sideways with her cluttered way and sits down, facing her. He shoots the knife, which surrounds the girl and returns to his hand in the blink of an eye. 

"That's so cool." She whispers in admiration and he laughs weakly. "I've seen in some reports you using the powers but seeing it up close is different." 

He just looks at her and gently shakes his eyes, she could say he was studying her and trying to think of something to say next. 

"So, you lived here alone with the old man." He begins. "It must have been difficult." 

"Ah" she looks down. "I don't know, dad always ignored me. Unless when we..." 

She cut herself quickly, she was almost saying the only thing her Mother and Pogo asked her not to do. She faced him and got up in a hurry, she could feel his confused look but ignored him. 

"I'll see you at the funeral." She runs away. 

Vanya could feel her anxiety growing back in her chest and went to her mother, who only needed a glance to know what she needed. 

She extended one more pill, which she took quickly. 

Diego didn't go after her and she was grateful for it, it took a few more minutes but she managed to calm down and sat on the big staircase of the main entrance. In the background 'I think we're alone now 'began playing. 

She got up slowly and shook her body to the rhythm of the music, the medication had already taken effect and she felt almost nothing. It was as if she could see her feelings in the background but could not reach them. 

The song was interrupted by a loud bang coming and a blue light outside the house and she ran there, Diego appeared seconds later and soon the rest of the family was there. 

The latino passed in front of her at the same time as Luther, an argument started between them again and when the blue thing in front of them started to get stronger, she felt a hand on her arm. Klaus said they should run and tried to pull her with him, but she was curious. 

A boy dressed in a big suit fell to the ground and they approached slowly; Klaus's hand was replaced by Diego's arm in front of her body, preventing her from getting too close. 

"It's just me... Or is everyone seeing little number five?" She looks at the brown and agrees with her head. 

"Shit." The boy grumbles. 

____________________________________

"What's the date? The exact date?" The boy in the suit, Five, asks going to pick up some things on the shelf. 

"24th" vanya responds by facing his every move. 

"From what?" 

"March." He looks to the side. 

"Good." He puts two loaves of bread on the platter. "And who are you?" 

"Vanya... She's our sister." Alisson answers. 

Five keeps her looking at her for a few seconds before agreeing with his head and taking two more loaves out of the bag after seeing her facing the peanutbutter. 

Again she kept quiet, especially while Luther spoke, but this time she was paying attention, it is not every day that her brother who disappeared seventeen years ago appears looking exactly the same as when he disappeared. 

She whispered a 'cool' when five teleported and he smiled sideways at her. She turned her head to the side and raised both eyebrows. 

"How did you come back?" She asks. 

She looked at the others confused when he finished speaking, hoping someone could explain it. But apparently none of them understood either. 

"How does this work?" She asks again after he says he's 58. 

"Delores said the equations were wrong." He hands her the second sandwich he put together. "Bet she's laughing now." 

She follows him with her head as he leaves, and forces a smile at Alisson, who put a hand on her shoulder, before biting her sandwich; she makes a face as she feels the sweet taste in her mouth but does not stop eating. 

"That was... interesting." She does not answer anything as she gets up, the funeral would begin. 

________________________

"Good to know that our father has not forgotten me." He comments turning to her and smiles weakly. 

He studies her with his eyes, just like the other three did before and she moves uncomfortable. 

"They had no idea about you before today, right." It wasn't a question. 

"I think they hate me" she faces him. 

"There are worse things that can happen." He puts his hands in his pockets. 

"Like... what happened to Ben?"  
"Was it too bad?" 

"According to mom." She agrees with her head. 

The two walk out together, she had been mistaken, it was not snow but rain, but she didn't care at the moment. 

"Something happened?" She looks at her mother in confusion and decides not to say anything. 

She grabbed the handle of her umbrella as she watched Luther throw the ashes to the ground, she looked around sad when pogo asked if anyone wanted to speak. None of them wanted it, not even Luther. 

He kept talking until he was interrupted by Diego and if they were in a cartoon, he would surely have smoke coming out of his ears. 

"He was a monster." She can hear Klaus laughing in the background. "He was a bad person and a horrible father. The world is better without him here." 

"Diego." Alisson reprimanded him and Vanya faced the floor already knowing that this would end in a fight. 

"My name is number two. Want to know why? Because our father didn't care enough to give us real names. He had his mother for it. He adopt one more child and guess what?  
He also didn't care enough to tell us." 

She answers when her mother asks a question and becomes more worried about it. 

"Do you want to offer condolences? Fine, but be honest with the kind of person he was." He walks around. 

He and Luther begin to argue, until everything turns into a fight. She pulls her mother back and hugs her on her side as she watches the two hit each other, the statue of Ben goes to the ground and she shakes with the noise. 

"Diego, no." She screams when she sees him picking up one of the knives, but to no avail, he hit Luther in the arm. "Don't you know when to stop?" 

She faces him as he puts himself under her umbrella. 

"You shouldn't be here, you're not family." Hearing that was like taking a stab in the heart. 

"He was my father too." She responds slowly and goes in. 

Klaus, Five, and Alisson were in the kitchen talking as she ran through them to her room upstairs. She lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do from now on. 

__________________________________

A few hours should have passed when Vanya heard a noise coming from the door of her room. She sat on the bed slowly and breathed put in relieved when she saw Five. 

She scratched her tired eyes and took her hair off the front of her face, she had fallen asleep without noticing.  
"Jesus, Five, warn me next time you wanna came over" She mutters by ligating her lamp. 

"You should lock your window, Vanya" she looks at him confused. 

"I live on the second floor of a manor" she retorts, removing the blanket from her body. 

"Child, here's a life lesson, rapists can climb" 

"you're so weird" she makes a face. "Thanks for the sandwich, by the way" 

"You like it?" She agreed with her head with a little smile on her face. 

"Is this blood?" She asks after turning her eyes to his arm. 

"That's nothing." She ignores him and goes to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. 

He says nothing while she cleans the cut, he took advantage of the moment to study her a little, she was clearly more innocent than any of them were at her age, and even having just met him she was willing to help. 

"Cute" he comments ironically after she puts a band-aid of pink kittens on his arm. 

"I like kittens," she answers with her cheeks growing red, cleaning the mess. 

"When I went into the future, do you know what I found?" She denies with her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She looks at him in confusion. 

Be closes his eyes breathing deeply when he realizes the mistake he was about to make. He needed to vent to someone and Vanya in ten minutes made him lower his guard like no one ever did, but she was just a child, he couldn't throw that at her. 

"Something is about to happen in eight days, but don't worry. I'll take care of everything." She was very confused but said nothing. "You should go back to sleep, sorry for waking you up." 

He gets up. "Apparently, you are the only one who can be trusted in this house" 

"I am?" He laughs weakly at her animation. 

"Yeah." He puts her chair back in place. "Now go back to sleep" he points his head to the bed, he knows her for less than a day and already feels the responsibility of taking care of her well-being. 

"Are you going to stay here?" She asks to laying down again. 

"Sure" he replies. "Good night, Vanya." And within minutes, she was out. 

He took a glass eye out of his pocket and sighed low, he diverted his gaze to his sister for a while before teleporting. Right now he had a apocalypse to prevent, he could bond with her later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i don't ship Vanya and Five, stop that please. Also, I'm going to make Luther less of an asshole than he is in the show
> 
> Meanings-
> 
> meд - it's a russing nickname, it means something like honey, sweetheart, love, etc.
> 
> Αγάπη μου, όταν λείπεις. Ένα μέρος μου πήγε (My love, when you were gone. A part of me was also.)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Luther bond over planes, donuts and the moon and Alisson feels guilt and Five and Vanya talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know i said it would take time, but i stayed up till midnight writing this 'cause i love the story. Hope you'll like it

When vanya woke up the next morning, there was no one in the room but her and a few drops of dry blood on the floor, that proved to her that what happened last night was not just a dream. 

With a sigh, she got up and did her normal routine before putting on her pink robe (the robe was Alissons, but Reginald gave it to Vanya after she asked for one).  
She left the room and with silent steps, because her father always hated noise, she began to walk through the corridors. 

Perhaps Cive had returned to their room, or were having breakfast in the kitchen. She called his name a few times before making her way to the blue room, she found him standing in front of the window. 

"Good morning, Vanya." She smiles drowsy. 

"Good morning, Five. Are you coming for coffee?" He denies with his head. 

"I have some things i need to take care of" He turns to her and for a moment, his eyes show sadness, but it was soon replaced by a look of nostalgia. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I didn't sleep very well. That's all." He shrugs his shoulders. 

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." He smiles weakly as she walks away, but a noise in the closet stops her. "Klaus?" 

She looks confused when the tallest falls to the ground, he grumbles as he stands up and she sees five roll his eyes in the background. 

"Look only if it's not my dear little sister." He puts his hands on her two cheeks and kisses her nose. "What are you doing here?" 

"Me? What were you doing in the closet?" Her voice comes out muffled by her lips being squeezed. 

"Oh, believe me, I haven't been in the closet for a long time." She faces him confused but cannot answer 'cause Five pulls Klaus away from her. 

"You know very well that's not what she meant." He grumbles by slapping the back of Klaus's head. "He will only help me with one thing, no need to worry" 

"The eight-day thing?" 

"Yeah. The eight-day thing, it's urgent, so we're going to go." 

"Okay, bye Five, bye Klaus. Good luck." She waved before turning and leaving. 

Going down the stairs into the kitchen, Vanya saw Alisson arguing on the phone with someone. She does not know the whole story but from the little she heard it seems to be her sister's ex-husband. 

She stopped on the last step and waited for her to turn off the phone to approach, she smiled at the woman. 

"I don't know the story very well, but he looks like an idiot." She puts both hands in her pockets. 

"It's a word for that." 

"You're better off here than" 

"No, I'm better off with my daughter." 

"Right. I'm just sorry, i just..." 

"Look, Vanya, without wanting to offend you. But if I wanted some advice, it wouldn't be from you." She turns around the girl. 

"What does that mean?" She turns to her sister. 

"You don't have children, you don't know what it's like to love someone." She takes a deep breath. "I mean, you don't even know what it's like to have a relationship with someone. So there's nothing you can help me with." The younger one looks down and sighs. 

"I'm sorry." She says before continuing her way to the kitchen. 

A dish with eggs and bacon was on the table along with a glass of orange juice, but her mother was not around. Her medicine was on the table, Vanya had no appetite at all, so she just put a pill in her mouth and went back to her room. 

She changed clothes to her normal uniform and went in search of her violin. She has no idea where her father kept it before he died; she should probably ask Pogo or her mother. 

She enters into Luther's room, he has a collection of airplanes in the corner that she is simply passionate about. Along with various moon decorations as well, she knelt in front of the table and began to observe the pieces. 

She wondered how nice it would be to be a pilot, or to go to the moon like Luther did. Or how is the world outside and the magical things it holds. 

Vanya was so distracted in her own mind that she didn't even notice when the eldest Hargreeves entered the room. He leaned on the door and faced the girl with a curious look on his face. 

"So invading others' rooms is normal for you." He jokes, but the alarmed look she gives him makes him guess that she didn't understand that. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you." She quickly gets up while repeating apologies. 

"Calm down, everything is fine. I was just joking." He raises his hands trying to calm her down. She shakes her head slowly and keeps her eyes on the floor. 

The two were in an uncomfortable silence for a while before the blond sat at the end of the bed. 

"So do you like airplanes?" She agrees slowly yet embarrassed. 

"They're pretty cool." She returns to her original position. "Did you build them?" 

"It was me, but before the moon." Her eyes lift up. 

"What was it like there?" She turns to him. "The moon, what is it like?" 

"Calm." He stops to think. "Quiet, kind of lonely, but it has the best sunrises." 

"It sounds so cool." She smiles. "I wish I could see, but dad wouldn't let me go around the corner, who would say the moon." She laughs weakly. 

"Have you never left the house?" She denies with her head. 

"Apart from daddy, you and others are the only people I know." The heart of the eldest was sad for the girl. 

"And is there anything else you like besides my planes and the moon?" He leans on his knees. 

"My violin." 

"Can you play the violin?" She agrees excited, but her smile soon disappears. "What's the problem?" 

"Nothing is just... I don't know where my violin is." 

"How so?" 

"Dad was angry with me, he took my violin off, it's usually only for a few days. But he, you know, and I don't know where he put it." She sighs sad. 

"I can help you search." Luther surprises himself by making this offer. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really." He stands up and reaches out his hand to her. 

She stands on two legs quickly and jumps up at the end, taking a little laugh from the taller man. The first place he thinks of looking at is his father's office, and that's where they went. 

The two spent the next fifteen flipping around possible places that Luther said the violin could be. They found the instrument stored on a shelf in the living room. 

"Here." He hands her the instrument after easily picking it up. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugs him excitedly, taking him by surprise and with a smile on his side he hugs her back. 

She moves away first, and soon takes the instrument and some more scores out of the black box. Luther faces her for a while without knowing what to do and finally sits in one of the armchairs. 

"I can... Can I hear you play?" A lively smile comes from the girl's face. 

"Do you really want to hear me play?" 

Vanya was so little used to attention and affection, that any kind of demonstration makes her excited. 

"Sure." She smiles and positions the instrument in position. 

"I'm not very good yet." She warns before she starts playing, a sweet melody echoed throughout the house. 

Luther found himself stuck in the notes of the music she played, and he couldn't understand how something so beautiful could be laden with sadness and melancholy at the same time. 

"That was..." He starts talking as soon as she stops playing. 

"I know, I still need to improve a lot." She sighs. 

"No, I was going to say... That was very good, Vanya." 

"Do you really think so?" He decides to ignore how his heart took a beating when he heard how the girl's voice sounded. 

"Yes." He faces her for a while while she keeps the violin back. "You know, I'm going to see Diego now... You can come with me if you want. We can pass on gryddi's later." 

"Gryddi's?" She faces him confused, wasn't sure if she would or wouldn't. 

"A doughnut shop." He explains. "If you don't want to go all right" 

"No, it's not that, it's just..." She looks down trying to find the right words. "I never leave the house, and I never ate donuts, besides, I don't think Diego wants to see me." 

"What does that mean?" 

"The last time we spoke he said I was not of the family." Luther turns his eyes to his brother's attitude. 

"Diego is an idiot. And he just needs a while to... process things." He breathes deeply, would not explain to her of diego's outbursts of anger while leaving. "He didn't really mean that." 

She agrees with her head slowly, Luther could see that she was undecided, probably afraid to leave the house. 

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." He stoops down a little to be her height. "I'll be with you all the time, there's nothing to be afraid of." 

"Promise?" Luther smiles sideways at the innocence that overflowed from her. 

"I promise." 

___________________________

"Are you sure we can get in like that?" Vanya asks Luther as she approaches the punching bag. 

They entered her brother's room, which was in the back of a gym (which she found very strange, shouldn't rooms stay in houses or apartments?). 

"Sure." He shrugs his shoulders. "We just have to wait for him to come back and then we'll get the donuts, ok?" 

She agrees with her head and took a look at the room, there are some dishes in the sink and the bed was messy. She runs her hand through the leather of the bag and makes a face when she sees a crumpled picture of her father trapped there, Luther releases a groan of pain scaring her. 

Looking up, she saw Diego turning on the light and looked away as soon as he faced her back. She watched the two talking without daring to say a word and made a disgusted face as soon as Diego swallowed an egg. 

"Or to anyone in this family." Diego looked for a briefly second at Vanya before turning his attention to Luther. 

Vanya faced as Diego approached Luther apprehensive of what could happen now, the last time these two talked they fought and destroyed their brothers statue. 

But nothing happened, the two faced each other for a few seconds before Luther began to make his way up the stairs and open the door. She started following him and when she passed by Diego, her body shrank. 

She shone as if Diego was a dangerous animal and he would attack, and the kraken would be lying if he said it didn't bother him but he knows he deserves it, but he would never admit it out loud and is too stubborn to apologize. 

______________________

Vanya looked around the place apprehensive, Luther had ordered their food before going to the bathroom, leaving Vanya alone at the table. 

The place was not very crowded, besides, the woman who worked there (vanya thought she was very nice), had a brown man with a violin in his hands. 

She kept her gaze on the instrument and felt her whole body lock as she saw the man approaching. 

"Hi." He smiles. 

"Hello." She answers a little uncomfortable. 

"Did you like the violin?" He asks. "I saw you face it." 

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you Sir." She quickly apologizes using the manners her mother taught her. 

"Don't worry, kiddo. No problem." He smiled weakly. "Do you like violins?" 

"Yes. I can play one myself." She smiles already feeling more comfortable near him. "But I only know a few songs." 

"Well, then you already know more than I do." He laughs and she looks at him confused. "I started having classes not to long ago." He explains. 

"I'm sure you're doing very well." She smiles sweetly. 

"I don't know about it." He sits at the other end of the table. "You can be honest, it's kind of strange to want to learn the violin as old as I am" 

"No, it's never too late to do the things you like." 

"Yeah, but to be honest, the violin isn't really my thing." He shrugs his shoulders. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you willing to learn if you don't like it?" She thanks Agnes for putting the donuts on the table. "Do you want one?" 

"No, I've already eaten. But thank you." He smiles. "Well, my father died recently, the violin was his thing. I think I'm just trying to understand him better." 

"My condolences for your father." She looks at him with pity. "It is a very noble attitude of yours, I am Vanya, by the way" 

"Leonard Peabody." He smiles and holds out his hand, which she squeezes. "What are a girl like you doing alone here, Vanya?" 

"I'm not alone, my older brother just went to the bathroom." She shrugs her shoulders. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you, miss vanya." She laughs weakly. "But I'm going, enjoy your donuts." 

"Good luck with the violin." She waves at him. 

"We see each other around." He speaks before leaving and a few minutes later Luther returns to the table. 

The two eat the donuts and talked for a while, Vanya told him about lessons with Pogo and violin training with Grace. And the more Vanya spoke, the more Luther felt hurt that his father said nothing about her, he wished he could have been part of those memories. 

______________________________

In one of the windows in one of the many rooms of the Hargreeves mansion, Alisson smoked a cigarette trying to forget her problems. Forget Patrick, forget that she couldn't see her daughter and forget that she ventured all her anger into a twelve-year-old girl. 

A girl who was actually her sister, a sister she didn't know existed. She remembers when she was younger, how much more she wanted a girl to play with. Alisson loves her brothere, but being surrounded by boys as the only girl is difficult. And to find out that after years her wish was fulfilled and she had no idea, it hurt. 

She thought of various ways to try to get closer to Vanya, of what their first conversation would be like, and she fighting with the girl because of her ex-husband was definitely not among the options. 

She put out the cigarette as soon as Pogo walked in; the two had a brief conversation before he took her into a room with security videos. She laughed at the videos of when she and her brothers were younger. 

"Oh god, look how cute Vanya was." She comments as soon as she sees a video where Grace was trying to feed toddler vanya some vegetables. 

"Yes, miss vanya was a lovely child." He faces it. "She still is." 

The woman smiles sideways, a sad smile, especially after seeing her younger version fighting. 

"You were just a child, miss Alisson." 

"Yes, but I'm no longer a child." She pauses with a sigh. "But Vanya is, I have a chance to do it better now." 

______________________________

"I had fun today, Luther. Thank you." He smiles at her. 

And when he was going to answer, he was interrupted by Allison appearing in the hallway. 

"Allison? I thought you'd already gone..." 

"No, I was going, but pogo showed me something and I..." Luther approached her. 

"Sorry to interrupt." Vanya draws their attention. "But I'm going up, good night. Thank you again, Luther." 

She goes through the two and climbs the stairs slowly, she does all her routine and now she was back in her pajamas, after brushing her teeth, and when she starts making her way back to her room, she sees Five going to his room. 

"Five?" He turns to her, his face covered with sadness. "What happened to you?" 

She asks going to him, she notes the blood on his clothes and starts looking worried about any kind of injury. 

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." He secures by taking her hands. 

"You're sad, what happened?" He studied the girl's face without knowing what to answer. 

"I'm sorry, Vanya. I don't know what to do now." He admits, he knows she has no idea what he's talking about, but he also knows he couldn't lie to her (and even if he did, he knows she sees right through it) 

She faces him for a few seconds before hugging him and takes a while, but she feels him hugging back slowly. 

"I know we haven't met for a long time." She speaks after a quiet time. "But from what mom and Pogo told me about you, if there's a person in the world who can do it, it's you, Five." 

She breaks the hug and smiles at him, a sweet smile. It meant many things to him, things he hadn't had in a long time, it meant affection, love, innocence, it meant home. 

He felt his chest full of determination, his little sister was putting all her faith in him, in something she did not fully understand. 

His family is his home, she is his home. He just needs to keep his goal in mind and come up with a new plan. 

Five found himself hours later that same night sitting on his sister's bed while she slept by his side. He had a notebook and a flashlight in his hands for his equations. He would turn his eyes to Vanya from time to time, to make sure she was still breathing before he could come to terms. 

He would stop the apocalypse, because of that smile that meant home, because of his family, he will stop the apocalypse. Even if it's the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing about Vanya's behavior, she didn't grow up hearing that she wasn't special, she knows about her powers, she grew up trapped in the bunker. That is why her personality is different.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something I forgot to mention before. I "traded" Vanya's actress for Malina Weissman, this story was originally written for wattpad Brazil, but it didn't get published there, and I always do decorations and special chapters with photo editions, etc. I didn't find many things of the original actress and I find them similar (something that helped me, since Malina has scenes in uniform). When I find out how to put photo/gif here, I will put the editions. 
> 
> Usually I write 4000 words or more, this one only has about 2576, but I thought it was taking too long to post. So I decided to post earlier. 
> 
> {Flashback}

{Vanya looked at her father with tears in her eyes, she was exhausted. Luther was out on a mission and his father took the opportunity to train her, he made her train attack (something she is not very good, she is better in defense). Reginald put in his mind that Vanya was too sensitive, so he needed to be harder with her. 

Her entire body was throbbing while she was trying with everything to reach her father's expectations, which didn't happen and made the day to end with him dragging her by the hair to the hole. 

The hole. At least that's what Vanya calls it, it's a small room all dark with only one small window at the door. It was something like the bunker, but instead of blocking sound, it makes it stronger. It intensifies the force of sound, Reginald uses the machine to see how far her powers can go -or to punish her. 

He leaves her there for hours with strident sounds, he leaves her there until her ears start bleeding and the only thing she can hear for the next few days are buzzings, or until she starts to lose total control of her powers and blow some things up around the house. 

"Please, Daddy. Not the hole." She says trying to fight against him. 

"You should have thought of that before your actions down there, Number Seven." He opens the door and pushes her in. "You know the rules, extra training when you can't do the basics." 

He closes the door as soon as he comes out, the space to move inside wasn't much and to get worse, it was completely dark. She drags herself to the door when the noises get louder and starts knocking on the door in despair. 

"Please, I'll do better." She's knocking on the metal. "Get me out of here, Daddy. Let me out." 

She screams repeatedly 'let me out' until her throat starts to hurt, the screams became whispers as the sound got louder. She put her hands on her ears, trying to lessen the impact of the sound without much victory.} 

"-nya? Vanya?" She gets a fright when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

Looking up, she saw Allison in front of her and Luther behind her, both facing her with concern. 

"Vanya, darling, are you all right? Why are you crying?" She puts her hand on her face only now realizing the wetness. 

"It's nothing, I was just reading before going down. I'm sorry I worried you." They didn't believe it, but they didn't say anything. "Do you need anything?" 

"I asked if you'd finish your breakfast," Luther explains, looking down at her. 

Her eggs were almost all still on the plate, the only thing that was really ingested by her was her medicine. 

"I don't have much appetite in the mornings, but you can eat if you want." She extends the plate to him before leaving. 

Her mother was washing the dirty dishes and Luther and Allison had the same dishes as her, but she didn't care much for it, nor had she noticed the time passing. 

She began to make her way upstairs, back to her room, when she saw Allison coming behind her. She couldn't help sighing remembering the last time she talked to her sister. 

"Vanya? Can we talk?" She stared surprise at her sister before agreeing with her head. 

Allison guided her to her old room and pointed to Vanya to sit on the bed while she sat on the pink chair. 

"Is that my old robe?" She questions after staring at the girl for a while. 

"I'm sorry, Mom said I could use it. But if you don't want me to use it i ca..." She starts taking the robe off, but it stops when Allison raises her hands. 

"You don't have to." She smiles on her side. "That doesn't fit me anymore, and besides, it looks better on you." 

"Do you really think so?" She laughs weak and agrees with her head. 

"Yes, i do." She sighs and the smile disappears from her face. "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Vanya gets apprehensive about what might happen next. 

"I wanted to apologize to you." She looks at her confused. "You're not to blame for my problems, you were just trying to make me feel better. It wasn't right what I did, I'm really sorry Vanya." 

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I understand." 

"I'm not very good at this sister thing." She smiles at the little one. 

"I hasn't notice." She answers ironically. 

"Ouch." They laugh. "I was thinking we could go shopping, you know, something different from this uniform, what do you think?" 

"Like in the movies you're in?" 

"Did you watch my movies?" Allison's surprised. 

"Not all of them, but some. Pogo said I can't, because of my age". She gets excited while explaining. 

Vanya was happy that her sister wanted to spend time with her, for years she fantasized about her older brothers and sister, as how they were. Their personalities, the things they could do, like go for ice cream. But her fantasies, they were just that, fantasies, a dream created by her head when she was little. 

She spent years feeding these dreams, but the reality is different. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed with them because they didn't look like anything she had imagined, but she also knew it was her fault for dreaming too much. 

"Do you really want to spend time with me?" The girl's voice was filled with hope, and something about it broke Allison's heart. 

"Of course do, Vanya. You're my sister, I want to get to know you better." The girl smiled excitedly. "So, what do you say, girls' day? 

"Girl's day." 

Allison took one of her old clothes and gave to the girl to go to change, the smile that was on her face disappeared at the moment that Vanya closed the bathroom door. 

The conversation she had with Luther went through her mind, she needed to be sure that Vanya would have a good day, that she would be happy, at least for today. That she would be happy just for a little longer before the family reunion that they will do later. 

Grace had watched her father die, not that she was angry with her mother for that, but she did nothing to help and was clearly hiding something. They needed to turn off her mother, Diego and Vanya are the closest to her, but Allison's concern was more Vanya than the first one, Diego is a grown man, he can take care of himself. 

But Vanya is just a child, well a teenager, but still. She is a child who will have her heart broken in a few hours. She was taken out of her thoughts by the noise of the door opening again. 

"You look beautiful, Van." 

"Thank you." Her cheeks turn red. 

"Let's go?" She agrees and follows the brunette out. 

The two of them spend almost two hours going from store to store throughout the city, Allison made a point of setting up an entire wardrobe for the girl. She made Vanya try on several clothes, mostly dresses, after the girl admitted she thought her mother's style was beautiful. 

Vintage style' at least that's what Allison said it was while she put two more dresses in the bag, the two were with their arms full of bags when Vanya saw Leonard across the street and waved to him. 

She walked away from Allison, who was talking to an attendant, and crossed the street to the man who smiled weakly at her. 

"Hello, Vanya." She says hello. 

"Hi." She smiles. "Did you learn the violin?" 

"Ah, not yet. But I'm sure with practice I can get there." 

She agrees with a smile on her face. 

"Are you with your brother again?" She denies it with her head. 

"I'm with my sister." He looks around. 

"Why don't you come inside, I can show you what I've learned and you can give me some tips on what to improve on." She seems uncertain. "It's my store, and it's gonna be real quick, I promise." 

"If it's gonna be real quick." She agrees before she follows you in. 

The store was messy, but it had several beautiful wooden sculptures, she followed him more to the inside part where he played some of the violin. And Vanya had to agree when he said it was bad, but she would never say it out loud to him. 

She gave him some tips, how to hold better and tune the instrument. A few minutes later he put the instrument aside and took one of the sculptures, a girl holding a violin. 

"What's that?" She asks. 

"I made it for, as a form of thanks." 

"A form of thanks?" She faces him confused. 

"Well, I was about to give up trying when you inspired me to continue. So I did it to thank you." 

"It's beautiful, Leonard." She smiles as she passes her hand through the object. "But I think I'd better go back, my sister will be worried." 

"Of course, I'll walk you to the door." 

The two of them go back to the sidewalk, Vanya looks around but doesn't see her sister. 

"What's the matter, Vanya?" 

"I'm not seeing her anymore." She looked at him worried. 

"Here." He takes a piece of paper and writes something. "This here is my number and my address. I'll stay with you until your sister shows up, but keep it just in case." 

She agrees with the head and keeps the paper in her pocket. Vanya was beginning to despair and seeing this, Leonard took a pamphlet and showed it. 

"Look at that, you should try. I'm sure the orchestra would accept you." 

She takes the paper and agrees with her head slowly and mimics the breathing exercises Leonard did. 

"Vanya!" She breathes in relief as she sees her sister and hugs her. "I was so worried, when I turned around you weren't there anymore." 

She says while checking the girl for any kind of injury before involving her in a tight hug. 

"Well, I'll be going." Leonard warns by making them both look at him. 

"And who are you?" Allison asks leaving one arm in Vanya's shoulder. 

"Leonard, he's my friend." She explains by pointing to the man. 

"And when did you two meet?" 

"At Griddy's, there was another of your brothers there, Luther, i think?" He looks at Vanya, who confirms with her head. "She was very kind to help me with the violin." 

"It was nothing." She smiles sweetly. 

"She's a great kid." Allison agrees with the head with a little smile. 

"Yeah, she is." 

"Wait, I know you from somewhere." He points to the woman. "You were in that movie, you were the lawyer in the wheelchair." 

"Yes, that's me." She forces a smile. "Vanya, we have to go now, we have a family meeting." 

"And you want me there?" 

"Of course, it's about mom." 

"I'm going, good luck." He walks away from two of them. 

The two were the last ones home, the boys (minus Five) were all gathered in the room. After puting clothes in Vanya's room, Alisson sat on one of the benches while Luther put a tape on the DVD. Vanya was confused in what was going on. 

She said nothing to Diego, but smiled at Klaus and Luther as she positioned herself in front of the screen. 

Her mother appeared in the video. She walked away from her father, who was dying in bed. 

"Do you really think mom would be able to kill our father?" 

She talks outraged, but is ignored by the rest. 

"If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroner's report" Diego speaks using his knife to point at the TV. 

"Well, i don't need a report to tell me what i can see with my own eyes." 

"Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." He touches the TV. "Look closer. Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocle's gone." 

"Oh, yeah" Klaus laughs as he puts whatever he's eating in his mouth. 

"She wasn't poisoning him. She was... taking it. To clean it." He walks to the other side. 

"Then where is it?" Luther turns to his brother. "No, i've searched the house including all her things." 

Vanya squeezed uncomfortably the cardigan she was wearing and watched the two of them talk, she shrugged her shoulders in guilt as they fought with Diego about throwing the monocle away. She knew he had caught it, but she didn't know he would do that. 

"Hey. No. Calm down." She puts herself in the middle of it. "Look, dad wasn't an open book, but he told me that mom was designed to be a caretaker but also as a protector." 

"What does that mean?" Allisom asks. 

"She was programmed to intervene if someone's live was on joupardy." She explains, as everyone stares at her. 

"Well, if her hardware is degraning, then.... we need to turn her off." She looks at Luther in horror. 

She watched them both arguing, Vanya couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing Allison agreeing with Luther was like a shotgun shot to her heart. 

She stuttered when everyone looked at her. 

"She shouldn't get a vote." She frowned her eyebrows. 

"I was gonna agree with you." 

"Okay. She should get a vote." She rolled her eyes and stared at Klaus confused when he started complaining about a van. 

All the sinnlings left, leaving only Diego and her. Vanya could see the despair in her brother's eyes and when she opened her mouth to say something, he started to walk to their mother who was there in the corner. 

She followed him slowly, keeping a short distance between the two. 

"Have you ever wondered if is it really her?" Diego stared at her. 

"What are you talking about? 

"Well, he built her and he programmee her to be mom. Sometimes when i look at her, i just see him." She takes a deep breath. 

"Maybe that was true at first. But she evolved." 

"How do you know?" She asks curious. 

"Because dad only loved himself." And with that he turns his back on her, leaving her alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and apologize for the delay in posting.  
> One last thing, as I said in some chapter (I don't remember which one now), this version of Vanya didn't grow hearing that it was common, so her self esteem is not so bad.   
> I have a folder on the pinterest only with clothes that I separated for the character (yes, I take this very seriously lol), I got a lot of inspiration from 'A series of unfortunate events' and the clothes that Grace uses to assemble everything. Allison is very girly so I think she would really buy all these clothes for Vanya.


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small one, i know, but i just needed to finish episode 3 ❤

Vanya ran up to her room after her conversation with Diego and Allison was sitting on her bed holding her violin. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks coldly as she snatches the instrument from the woman's hands. 

"Vanya, i just ...." 

"I don't care, Allison." She holds the door open. "Get out." 

"Van.." 

"I can't believe you, you .. you agreed with him, in killing mom." She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Was today just an attempt to make me take yours and Luther's side? 

"What? Of course not, Vanya." The woman walks to her. "I swear to you, i just ... 

"Allison, get out." She asks again, her voice croaked from holding in the theater. "How do you expect me to belive you, or to forgive you after what happened?" 

"I'm sorry, V." 

"I don't care that you're sorry, Allison." She takes a deep breath. "You're trying to take my mom from me, you wanna kill her. She's the only one who actually loves me, mom and Pogo are all I've got." 

Allison looks at the girl, unable to say a word to try and comfort her. Her heart once again being broken, not by, but for the girl. 

"Allison, please, i'd like to be alone know." The colored skin woman nodded and walked out. 

Vanya closed the door, she fell on her knees letting her back use the door behind her to keep her still. A little sob left her mouth, she took a deep breath trying to control herself as the window of her room created a scratch. 

_______________________

Vanya was sitting on her bed when the shots started, she got up and left her room trying to be as quiet as possible. From a distance, she saw Klaus dancing alone and frowned in confusion. 

"Klaus." She screamed in a whisper but he didn't hear, as she continued on her way to the bedroom. 

She was about to follow and alert him when she saw a man with a mask down the hall. 

He immediately started shooting, she dodged the bullets with ease and used her powers to stop some of the bullets. 

Her medicine served to prevent her from using her powers, but her heart was beating too fast and her emotions were so strong that no medicine could stop it now. 

With white energy, she threw the guy down the hall and ran. 

She saw Pogo and ran to him worriedly, she explained how her powers worked even with the medicine and that the security cameras probably filmed her using her powers. 

The chimpanzee said he would take care of everything and that it was better if she hid. 

A few minutes later, the fighting noises seemed to be over and she decided to go to the living room to see how everyone was doing. 

"Guys?" She screamed as she looked around. 

It all happened too fast and she didn't even hear the sound of the man approaching when she felt something hit her in the head and she hit the floor. 

The same man from before was in front of her, but was stopped by Luther who threw him to the ground. 

She hid behind one of the pillars against her will, she wished she could help her siblings but she had promised her mother and Pogo that she would not do that. 

"Vanya?" She heard Luther calling to her and breathed a sigh of relief when she knew he was fine, but it didn't last long, as she heard her brother fall to the floor. 

She closed her eyes and held her breath when she heard the footsteps, and only left when she heard Allison and Diego. 

"Luther." She and Allison screamed at the same time. 

The room was silent as Luther walked away, she knew her brother was big and knew he had been hurt in the past but didn't know her father had done that. 

"Did you know?" She asks Allison as soon as she approaches. 

"No." She nods and goes to the sofa. 

"Who were those people?" She asks when Allison comes back with the ice. 

"I don't know, but we're luck to even be alive." She nods. "Are you sure you're okay? 

She stares at her sister for a few seconds, she were still mad at the woman but she could see her concern, and then she agreed. 

"What are you still doing here?" She looked at Diego confused. 

"I'm just trying to help. I was worried abo--" 

"No, you could've been killed." He screams. "Or gotten any of us killed." He points to her. "She is a liability." 

"Allison?" She looks at the woman with chest pain. 

"I think what he's trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous. You're just-- 

"Not like you." She rolls her eyes, she had heard that from her father before. 

She got up angrily and headed for the stairs up to her room but stopped on the way when she put her hand in her pocket and felt something inside. 

She took out a threatened paper from inside, Leonard's address, she looked at the stairs and then at the paper again. Her siblings clearly didn't want her there, and Leonard has been nothing but nice to her. 

So, she takes her violin and some clothes and goes out the window that she had seen Klaus and Five the other day, she saw a taxi and handed him the address. 

The rain was starting to get heavy when she knocked on the door, she took a deep breath trying to ignore the pain. 

Not the physical pain, that she can take, but the pain in her chest. She knew that Diego didn't like her, but calling her liability hurted her, especially when Allison didn't defend her. 

"Vanya, hi." He smiled weakly. "You are bleeding, what happened?" 

"Sorry, i-- i didn't know where to go." 

"It's okay." He extends his hand. "Come in, kiddo." 

She takes his hand and quickly enters the house, Leonard puts a towel over his shoulders and takes her to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and what do you think it'll happen now.


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya spends time with Leonard and Allison is suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry it took me a while to update the story but here it is.  
> I hope everyone is having a great Christmas and that you are healthy and safe at home

The noise of dishes in the background woke Vanya up, she looked around confused. She was lying on a couch, which was not the same as her home, in fact, she was not at her home at all. The memories of the previous day came back little by little, making her relax a little.

"I hope I wasn't being too loud" She takes a fright at Leonard's voice and looks at him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, i must have fallen asleep while we talked last night." She says while sitting on the couch.

"It's okay. You were exhausted." He approaches. "Also, isn't this the reason why you've come here in the first place?"

He smiled.

"I would've let you sleep all day, too, but, orchestra." She looked at him confused.

"Orchestra?" She asks.

"Don't you remember? You have to at least try to get the spot. You are amazing on the violin." She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh no .."

"What?" He asks worriedly.

"I left my violin at home last night, and I can't just go back there." She takes a deep breath. "Besides I forgot to get my medication, I really need it for my po-- nerves. I need it for my nerves."

"For one day, I think you'll be fine." He hands her a mug of coffee. "And you can use my violin."

She nods and takes a deep breath trying to relax

"Yeah, i guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey, sweetie, let's make a deal. Around me, you don't have to apologize just for existing." She nods. "Look, it's a beautiful day. I'll walk you to the orchestra and then I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home." She mumbles following him outside.

"I know you don't, but, you're just a child and I'm sure your family is concerned about you."

"I doubt that." She sighs.

"Why do you say that?" He asks staring at her.

"They've known me for less than two days." She sighs. "I doubt they will miss me, and besides, one of them has already told me more than once that he doesn't care about me."

"I'm sorry, Vanya. I really am." She shrugs as if it's nothing.

The two spent the rest of the way talking about random things until they arrived in front of the orchestra.

Vanya came in alone to audition, she was nervous, but gave herself up to the music while playing.

Her violin has always been her happy place, something she can take refuge in. That she knows that no matter what, her violin, her music will always be with her.

At the end of the hearing, she left her home phone number (Leonard had convinced her to return) for them to call as soon as they made a decision.

___________________

"And here we are." Leonard smiled at her as soon as they arrived in front of the mansion.

"Yeah, here we are." She grumbles as she returns the violin to the man.

"Vanya, what are you doing out here?" She looked at Allison, who was facing Leonard.

"I was on my way to work and we collided here on the street, isn't it, Vanya" She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"I was taking a walk." She completes the lie. "What is it, Allison?"

The two face each other, and it was only then that Vanya realized that Allison looked sad.

"Allison? Are you okay?" She approaches the worried sister.

"Yeah, I just ..... I wanted to be the one to tell you about mom." She explains by touching the girl's arm.

"What about mom?" She asked worriedly.

Allison looked Leonard up and down, the man seemed to understand the message and squeezed Vanya's shoulder before leaving.

"Vanya, mom, she's ..... she's gone."

"W-What?" The girl held back tears. "I thought you were gonna wait."

"No, sweetie, it wasn't us" She took a deep breath. "It was those psychopaths from last night. They killed her. We found her this morning."

The girl nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face as she entered the house.

Allison followed her to the same couch the two of them had been on the night before. The brunette wrapped the girl in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Look, I-" She says after minutes in silence. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean that and Diego didn't--"

"It's okay." She responds quickly.

"How about we go get something to eat, just the two of us." She tries to smile at the girl.

"I am not very hungry." She shrugs. "But ... can you ... can you stay with me?"

"Of course, my love." She strokes the girl's brown locks.

And so, the two spent the rest of the afternoon together. Allison did everything to take Vanya's mind off their mother and everything that happened the day before.

But there was something she wanted to talk to the girl about, but she didn't know how. She had a bad feeling about Leonard, something was not right with that man and she knows he was trying to take advantage of her sister's innocence and fragile state.

But she couldn't talk to the girl about it for the same reasons that she needed to talk about it. Vanya clearly liked Leonard and Allison needed to warn her, but their relationship is as fragile as a glass.

Allison is afraid to say the wrong thing and making the girl turn away completely from her, the two do not have a strong enough connection yet for that. So Allison decided that it would be best not to say anything to Vanya for now, instead she would have a conversation with her brothers when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read some of your theories about what's to come.  
> Also, I know that this time of year can be difficult for some people so if you need to talk to someone, you can send me a message, or at least try to talk to someone you trust. Love you all


End file.
